Power
Powers provide elemental or melee attacks and defenses for use in combat. In the My Hero tab, click on Powers to equip or upgrade powers. You can have up to four powers equipped and available for use in combat at any one time. Physical Damage Attacks The following attacks do physical (non-elemental) damage. Damage from these attacks is reduced by armor and by the Physical Defense stat. Punch - "A basic punch. Does minor hand-to-hand physical damage." Super Punch - "Tighten your fists and deal a powerful blow. Hand-to-hand attack that does moderate to high physical damage." Thunder Kick - "Devastate your enemy with a thunderous kick. Hand-to-hand attack that has low accuracy but deals massive damage." Backup from the LAWMAN - "'''Call in Steven Seagal, LAWMAN, for backup!" This power was offered for a limited time to those who became fans of the A&E program The Lawman. Basic Powers The original set of elemental powers. Damage from these attacks is reduced by armor and by the Blast Defense stat. '''Hydro Blast - "Strafe your opponent with a focused water stream. A ranged water-based attack that does moderate to high blast damage." 1000 Needles - "Pierce your enemy with a thousand needles. A ranged plant-based attack that does light damage with a chance for multiple hits." Fireball - "Consume your enemy in flames. A ranged fire-based attack which is difficult to dodge and does average blast damage." Earthquake - "Crumble the ground beneath your opponent. A ranged earth-based attack that is difficult to dodge and does average blast damage." Lightning Strike - "Shock your enemy. A ranged lightning-based attack that does moderate to high blast damage." Advanced Powers These elemental-based powers inflict low base damage, but bypass enemy defenses. They still appear to be affected by Defense Powers. Fissure - "Disrupt your opponents footing with a seismic force. A ranged earth-based attack that bypasses enemy defense and inflicts light blast damage." Blizzard - "Unrelenting waves of snow and ice. A ranged water-based attack that bypasses enemy defense and inflicts light blast damage." Vine Whip - "Slash your opponent with stinging whip. A ranged plant-based attack that that bypasses enemy defense and inflicts light blast damage." Spore Attack - "Invasion by a million spores. A ranged plant-based attack that bypasses enemy defense and inflicts light blast damage." Laser - "Burn your opponent with pinpoint accuracy. A ranged lightning-based attack that bypasses enemy defense and inflicts light blast damage." Nova ''' - "Burn your opponent from the inside out. A ranged fire-based attack that bypasses enemy defense and inflicts light blast damage." Defense Powers Defensive Powers are earned by Training a set number of times. The Training area (under the My Hero tab) will announce which power you will earn next, and how many trainings you need to earn that power. '''Wall of Wood - "Shield yourself from incoming earth attacks. A plant-based defense that severely reduces earth damage." Water Bubble - "Shield yourself from the backdraft. A water-based defense that severely reduces fire damage." Circle of Fire - "Shield yourself from plant attacks. A fire-based defense that severely reduces plant damage." Stone Wall - "Shield yourself from chaotic lightning attacks. A fire-based defense that severely reduces lightning damage." Static Field - "Shield yourself from incoming water damage. A lightning-based defense that severely reduces water damage." Elements - Strengths and Weaknesses Each element has a strength and a weakness. If your opponent has an elemental attack equipped, you will do more damage to him if you use an elemental attack his is weak against, and less damage if you use an attack it is strong against. 'Physical '- Physical attacks are not strong against any element, but are not weak against any either. Physical powers are Punch, Super Punch, Thunder Kick, and Backup from the LAWMAN. 'Plant '- Plant powers are strong against Earth powers, and weak against Fire powers. Plant powers are 1000 Needle, Vine Whip, and Wall of Wood. 'Water '- Water powers are strong against Fire powers, and weak against Lightning powers. Water powers are Hydro Blast, Blizzard, and Water Bubble. 'Fire '- Fire powers are strong against Plant powers, and weak against Water powers. Fire powers are Fireball, Nova, and Circle of Fire. 'Earth '- Earth powers are strong against Lightning powers, and weak against Plant powers. Earth powers are Earthquake, Fissure, and Stone Wall. 'Lightning '- Lightning powers are strong against Water powers, and weak against Earth powers. Lightning powers are Lightning Strike, Laser, and Static Field. Category:Powers Category:Battle